Rise of the FallenOld ver
by Jarret91
Summary: It is a dark time, A time where all hope seems lost as the republic and the jedi are on the brink of destruction. The most unlikely allies will join forces to stop this new menace. The fate of the galaxy is their hands now question is how will this end?
1. The disturbance and destruction

Star wars: Rise of the fallen

Authors note: I had this idea for awhile set in a alternate universe this is based off the events of the second Kotor. More of the story will unfold there will be action, love, and betrayal. Most characters appear here from the first two games and original characters will be added to keep up the story. Enjoy

* * *

Master Revan had told me that we're traveling to Telos to see an old friend of his and to find more information about the new sith lord. Admrinal Onasi a hero to the republic and to the people of Telos also. Stories were told that he served with Revan during the time of Malak though after the fall of the sith lord a new threat rose. 

The threat was the exile who vowed revenge on the Jedi council. While trying to figure a way off Peragus II she started to feel the force again and with the help of Kreia became more powerful than any other sith lord or jedi. The fate of Kreia was matched when the exile had weaken her she told the young sith lord.

"Kill me and you shall be free I've taught you well."

Without hesitation the exile took advantage of the opportunity to claim the sith throne for herself, The galaxy would know her as Darth Tsunaki who would finish what had started long ago. Since Atris was dead and the last of the Jedi Council members were hunted and killed the same would happen to the republic.

Thats why we're here fighting, At the brink of destruction Revan had returned from traveling the galaxy luckily Bastila met up with him at Dantoonine where she was visiting the ruins of the jedi enclave to pay her respect, she had found another jedi who was injured pretty badly, They took him to the nearest residence where he would recover all he could remember that he was sent by Carth to find Revan, That jedi was me and I've been grateful to them ever since traveling the galaxy learning the mysterious ways of the force, one day Revan approached me and said. "You have a great command over the force like I had, and that, This war has taken it's toll we are the only jedi known in the existence of the galaxy and we have been hunted but since the exile took care of most bounty hunters we won't have to worry."

I nodded as another day of training ended. I would learn more about the masters, sith lords, and Republic leaders that came before the rise and fall.

Back to the present day we approached Telos we sensed something that was so strong in the force that it couldn't be avoided, Bastila issued a meeting to discuss of this disturbance..

"So you felt it too Revan"

"Yes Bastila but would could it be?"

I stood up though still a young jedi knight I've no business with concerns of the force, This was a different time, "This disturbance is nothing that I sensed before it's becoming stronger."

Master Revan and Bastila looked at me "Nothing you sensed before?"

I nodded. "No usually disturbances in the force happen with a force sensitive person this is different."

"Different how?"

I looked at him not sure afterall the force works in mysterious ways. "The force can not be accurate, I'm not entirely sure about this."

Bastila also gave a concerned look as she approached us "Well then we shall learn more over time." she then had a look on her face a look that I haven't seen before.

Revan told me to continue meditating as he spoke with Bastila. "Whats wrong had that vision again?"

Bastila was in a like trance like state that worried him she quickly started to cry, "Why? why did Malak do that!?" she was on her knees and couldn't forget the pain it caused her.

Revan got his knees then recited part of the jedi code. "There is no emotion."

"Th..The..re...There is peace."She quickly regained control of herself then apologized to Revan. "I'm sorry it's just that remembering of Dantooine."

"Bastila there was nothing we could've done" Revan knew that if she continued to bring up memories of the past it could lead to some situations to the darkside. "Bastila I know you can't forget what happened, I'm here for you."

Hearing those words what made her fall for him in the first place though he was headstrong at times and overcame it. She couldn't help but ask him the question she asked him long ago. "How?..how could you stay a warrior to the light with no temptation."

Revan laughed a little he didn't think that he would hear those words again. "I just try to do whats right, you saw my actions in the past you know of my good deeds and some choices were diffucult to make." he headed towards the cockpit. "We'll be landing soon."

Entering Telos atmosphere there was buildings that were still recovering from the last sith attacked, The restoration project was destroyed how they managed to keep Telos alive no one knows, I decided to keep that question to myself and take a break from meditating, The ship landed and we were greeted by a republic soldier she asked for our business here. "We're here on official business to see Adminral Onasi."

The soldier nodded and took us to the Republic station, The area was heavily guarded cameras everywhere to make sure no trouble goes on, since the exchange was rebuilding it was so or more than often were a drunknen bounty hunter tries to pick a fight with a republic soldier and had to be escorted off the premises.

The republic soldier continued to walk till she got to the republic office, She took out a key card and swapped it through allowing them entrance. "Please remain here he'll be out in a minute, Adminral Onasi three people wish to speak with you."

"Thank you Linda your dismissed. Revan, Bastila it's good to see you, Revan I thought you were dead."

Revan smirked a little at Carth's remarked "Just because I traveled the galaxy and got stuck on Courscant doesn't mean I died."

Carth laughed a bit "Stuck on Coruscant? same old Revan. Who's this?" he looked at the young jedi.

"Hello Adminral Onasi, My name is Jarret I'm a jedi in training, Revan has told me stories about your last adventure against the dark lord Malak."

Carth shurrged his shoulders hearing that name brought him madness since his mento Saul Karath was the one who attacked his home. "Yeah, I guess he didn't also tell you about the other allies who joined us or the fact that I had to get them out of trouble and Call me Carth."

Revan looked at Carth. "Get us out of trouble? should I remind you?"

Carth laughed a little but regained his serious face. "Okay that was one time"

Interrupting the scene a young Twilek soldier appears. "Carth the republic are sending more rookie soldiers should I train them or kicked them?"

"Mission I thought you joined the republic to help train soldiers not kicked them?" He started to laugh a little

Mission rolled her eyes. "Okay joke some other time I need to get back to training facility."

Bastila sighed out of all the allies that had traveled with them Mission was one that could get into and out of trouble. "Mission I didn't know you worked for the republic."

Mission laughed. "It was easy after the ceremony Carth asked me if I would like a job as a trainer being the good friend I accepted his offer and traveled back to Telos I got a cool uniform and people respect me."

During the conversation I was meditating though druing it I sensed something that was unexplained it seemed as I enter a thought of some kind but couldn't gain passage, I decided to focus on the energy of the planet and the life that surrounds it, The thing we sensed back on the ebon hawk that echoed in the force and became stronger than before. Concerned about this I had to know "I don't mean to interrupt and I know this question might sound little suspicious, Has the republic numbers decreased lately?"

Everyone had a weird stare then Carth looked down "Yes the exiled is trying to do something about that taking soldiers that sided with the republic during the mandolorian wars and the jedi civil war, She corrupted them." Carth had a worried sound in his voice, He looked outside just to be sure that another attack won't happen behind his back.

Bastila walked up to Carth and asked something that was completely different. "What about the girl the one who survived the sith's attacked on the Harbinger?"

"She hasn't recovered yet, Revan was right she is a force user"

Bastila was concerned about this Darth Tsunaki was still out there and will not stop at nothing till every last soldier or reamaining jedi were turned or destroyed. "What if the dark lord finds her?"

Revan walked up to reassure her "Look even if Tsunaki finds her will be ready to fight. Jarret did you listen on the whole conversation? "

I couldn't lie lying would lead to the darkside and that was a path I wasn't ready to take. "Yes Revan I heard the whole thing, I apologize"

Revan had a smirked on his face. "Honesty will get you far, Hey Carth how about my apprentice looks after her I mean it's better than staying here."

Carth started to think suddenly. "Sure she's down the hall to the left."

I saluted then started to walk down the hallway where the medical room was located. Then someone came running through the doors who looked like a smuggler. "Carth thank goodness I found you."

Carth was startled to see Atton running usually he stayed and fight but this was different "Atton whats wrong?"

He came to catch his breath. "Sith soldiers everywhere!"

Bastila and Revan took out their lightsaber "Come on Bastila!"

Bastila nodded and went after Revan. "Carth make sure Jarret's alright."

Carth nodded he looked outside shocked to see what was going on, The dark one had appeared and one of the sith armadas stormed off into the city.

"Halt! we can't let you enter without a pass." The republic soldier looked at the traveler unaware of that this was the sith lord.

Darth Tsunaki held out her hand and gripped it chocking the poor republic soldier "You will not defy me!"

"Go..to..hell!" The republic soldier was gasping for air close to death. With one thrust of her hand the republic soldier flew across the room and crashed through the windows of the landing dock hitiing a switch opening a door that locked all intruders out.

With a grin of her face Tsunaki lead the sith armada through the hanger attacking the city. "On ward! we must search every building destroyed those who oppose us!"

Carth ran towards the alarm and alerted everyone in the republic base and all throughout Telos, The citizens panicked as the sith armada began raiding through residence and taking prisoners of everyone.

Meanwhile back in the republic base I continued walking down the halls till I found her. She was unconscious as Bastila predicted "She'll awake when the time is right."

As I walked closer she started to say something. Though I heard her thoughts by accident it was weird as she heard my thoughts also. Communicating through telepathy was something that I never done before. She started to open her eyes and look around then she spoke to me.

"You.. you are the one from my vision."

"What are you talking about? what vision?" I was a little confused, still she procedded to answer me.

"The vision of us meeting, It was not by accident that you would find me, fate lead you here and I was awoken."

I was so confused as ever about what she was saying, Visions can lie but was I really supposed to meet her? "You seemed a little puzzled are you sure that I'm the one from your vision?"

She looked at me strange like I was the crazy one not her. "You carry a lightsaber, you travel with the former dark lord and the apprentice surely you must know them."

What was she talking about, Traya? the former sith lord was defeated by the exile how could my master be the apprentice?

"Revan and Bastila were once warriors of the sith then Revan got his memory is was replaced with a new one, They fought on the star forge where Bastila was turned over to the light again, Your master still chooses the path of a jedi while Bastila is still recovering, They didn't tell you?"

I couldn't believe at what I'm hearing Revan and Bastila once warriors of the sith? It can't be "No your lying your trying to turn me against them."

The mysterious girl shook her head and then laughed at me. "You have much knowledge though you know nothing and before you ask my name is Naina Lamarr granddaughter of Master Vrook."

I was literally speechless at what Naina had done she had read my thoughts the question I was about to ask and she answer it, Another thing that surprised me was that she was the granddaughter of a jedi council member.

"Then we can not remain here since you have awoken your in great danger."

She went back in the room "You are right about that but let me change into something more civilised." she closed the door on me and then came back out in a jedi robe.

"That was quick."

Naina laughed at me as she explained what the robes were for "This robe is my own it was made after I became a jedi knight since then it has been my style, Now let us make our way to the ship there will wait for the others."

I nodded and walked with her. While we made our way to the center room of the republic sith soldiers were scouting the place while I looked around I saw my master and his friends. I had to whispered so that the sith wouldn't have any idea to our location. "We need a way around them."

Naina nodded as she try to think of a way to get past the sith "If we get caught you know we'll have to fight."

"Yeah I know." then before I knew it one of the sith spotted us and began shooting, I took out my lightsaber deflecting blaster fire left to right.

Naina used force push on one of the soldiers to knock them unconscious after that we both jumped in the air and started to fend off the sith in the room till they were all vanquished.

We both ran towards the force shields. The smuggler then opened his eyes and yawned. "What happened did I have too much to drink at the cantina?"

"No you were knocked unconscious and so were the others this sith have completely taken over Telos we must leave before they send out boutny hunters." Naina headed for the terminal. "No good the security is far advanced for a normal hacker."

I walked towards the terminal. "I have a keycard that can unlock almost anything if I can bypass the system I can iniate all defense mechanism and release you all."

On the look on Atton's face we could tell that he didn't like cages that much. "Yeah take your time the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can leave."

Mission awoke also she heard the last part of Atton's sentence "The sooner we can leave thats fine with me."

"Hold on I got the security system bypassed and sweet pazzak."

The force cages began to die down and everyone that were asleep awoken.

Carth looked around and saw many dead sith soldiers. "Did you both fight off these soldiers."

Naina smiled a little. "Well we couldn't do without the skills and knowledge, but we must leave now."

Everyone nodded and started to run to the Ebon Hawk. While heading towards there it wasn't a pretty site buildings that had smoke coming from them, fires that were out of control, and innocents that were slaughtered.

"Now who's going to fly?" Atton asked smartly he was a pilot once but Carth insisted that he fly the ship since he is a experience pilot. "Fine but if we crash."

"We won't Atton I know what I'm doing."

With that said everyone made their way on the ship, Mission missed being in the hawk."It's like home except no buildings."

Carth headed for the pilots seat and set coordinates to hyperspace "Hang on everyone" The Ebon Hawk began to disembark from Telos and head out of the atmosphere while it headed for hyperspace.

A sith soldier came running back towards the dark one. "Pardon my lord but it seems that we can not find her or the others."

Darth Tsunaki crossed her arms"Very good general now lets head back to the ship we don't want to be in the middle of the bombardment."

"Bombardment but isn't that a little."

"A little what commander!? A bombardment has been place, if this planet survived once it can sure do it again." she snapped her fingers. "Intiate the bombardment when we get onboard."

"Yes my lord." The sith commander saluted then went to terminal and issued the guns to fire at Telos. Building were destroyed ships also many people didn't leave the bombardment it seemed that history had repeat

Carth almost fell out of his chair. "Te..Telos..it's been destroyed!" he slammed his fists down. "The sith had gone too far with this they must be stopped!" he about ready to lose his mind, Mission sat by him. "Look I know what it feels like to lose your home, Taris was destroyed and I still haven't forgot about that even though Malak's gone I still cry about it ."

He started to shake a little. "Mission thanks for staying by me."

Mission smiled "Don't mention it, so were are we going?"

"I don't know yet."


	2. Aftermath and Onderon

Chapter 2

Aftermath and Onderon

As we traveled the galaxy for more then a day now I begin to pondered about something, They say that history repeats itself this couldn't more true with the planets that were destroyed and rebuild years later, Three planets were wiped off the galaxy Taris, Telos, and Peragus II. People who escaped the bombardments were outraged at the being that caused this, The jedi were blamed for the destruction of Dantooine and the exile didn't take kindly as she allied herself with the mercenaries and took control of the planet, Vrook was killed after the takeover, But enough with the back story here we are a group of jedi, two soldiers of the republic, and a smuggler. Though we thought no one else was on board we heard a 'beep boop bop beep' coming from the engine room. I offered to see what it was Master Revan nodded, I headed back to the engine room there I saw a T3 droid, It was communicating though I had little training of repairing Astro droids I never actually spoke to one.

"Beep bop boop beep bop."

"Who am I? I'm Jarret Kalimneak."

"Beeeep booop bop bop beep."

"Who's with me? my masters and a couple of people from Telos."

"Beeeep bop beep bop bop beep."

"Oh specific, Revan, Bastila, Mission, Carth, Atton, and Naina."

"Beeep! boop bop beeep!"

"You know master Revan!? I will take you to him."

The little T3 droid seemed happy as I can tell by it's programming of course, I motioned it to follow me to the main hull of the ship there it let out a loud 'beeeep!'

"Who disrupted my training?...T3! long time no see!" Revan seemed happy to see this droid back I don't know why he didn't tell me and the strange thing is the T3 droid was not here before could it been that it recognize the ship and hopped aboard? Still I was a little puzzled.

Then Atton walked into the room he seemed to have a different look on the T3 droid. "Oh what ya know it's that little thief, come back to still the ship and laugh at me like you did 5 years ago? where's Handmaiden surely she knew of our presence?"

Bastila interrupted before Atton could cause trouble or at least make things worse "Atton! the handmaiden did not follow T3 if she did she would've been on the ship"

"Good point or maybe they're tricking us like they did last time you know it was good that exile wounded Atris."

Then Naina stepped in she didn't talk like a Jedi Consular when I first met her she seemed to take a personality of a rebel jedi. "Atris is dead! and so is my grandfather I wish the exile stayed lost or didn't recover but Traya had to awaken her and look now where the galaxy is now."

A voice that seemed faint spoke to the angered renegade jedi. "I had to do it, I thought she changed but I was wrong I offered her freedom so she didn't suffer, Taking my title back as a sith lord would changed her mind about her alliance I was foolish and ashamed, Don't follow in her path young one follow your heart vengeance is only for those who wish to taste the dark side heed my thoughts."

Naina held her head she didn't want to hear the thoughts of the one who awoken Darth Tsunaki, she fell to her knees and try to recite the jedi code "There is ..no..emotion..there is peace."

I walked to her to offer her help she looked at me and smiled and grabbed my hand as I pulled her up on her feet she still smiled and thanked me as she walked away to meditate.

Revan started to offer guidance. "Be weary she is a tricky one she could fall at any moment be on guard at all time my young apprentice."

I nodded as I started to think."Why did she change of all of a sudden? When I first met her she seemed calm and peaceful could it be that she was only playing that this is her true side?" "Master can you promise to keep someone safe?"

Revan's had an upset expression on his face he looked at Bastila then at me. "You can't promise to keep someone safe they'll either fall or you will fall, Sometimes you could end up losing the one you care about the most I had that experience once."

I started to walk around the ship for no apparent reason the words of master Revan echoed through my mind. "You could end up losing the one you care about." I shook my head I cared about people just not one certain person." I kept walking around randomly till I saw Naina meditating she didn't know I was standing right by the entrance to her room.

"Give me the power to hear the thoughts of everyone here" The force was channeling through her as she began to hear thoughts of everyone.

"The exile will pay I don't care if I fall I just want to see her die" Carth's thought were troubling if he didn't stop thinking of revenge the dark side would take over.

Atton's thought were him playing pazzak in his mind. "Lets see the nine goes before the three but if there's a negative card I have to carry a half and half card just to be safe."

Mission seemed a little upset about something. "Grif I hope your safe and not getting into trouble or already in trouble the exchange could take this out of control and Big Z hope your doing well."

Next was Bastila's who seemed to remember of her and Revan's past adventures. "He saved me and I owe him he already knows about my feelings for him I was a little foolish to love but he seemed confident I will stay be you Revan."

Revan kind of had the same thought but it was of different things then one thought. "My friends I thank them enough for staying by me through the reign of Malak too bad I left while the exile took over I would've stopped her but I didn't forgive me my masters."

Then it was my thoughts that were next I had to find a way to ignore it to think of something different when I focused all my energy on keeping my mind locked she started to become suspicious.

"You've been standing there the whole time have you? Is there something so secret that you kept your mind locked?...or is it that you don't trust me?" she was looking pretty angry and if I didn't answer who knows what she might do.

"Yes I've been standing here and my mind is not a book that you could simply read, My thoughts are my own you don't need to know." I started to walk away till she caught me in a force field.

"Nice trick huh? I picked it up when my master used it on a sith to make sure he wouldn't tell..I'll let you go this time" she put her hand down and I was able to walk again.

"The force is not for childish behavior be aware of that."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Your not my mentor if I need guidance I'll seek Revan or Bastila not another knight"

"Note this I may be a knight but I know more about training then you"

She scoffed and shoo me away.

Walking around the ship again I was trying to locate the combat room or something that had enough space the cargo hold seemed a right place as long as I didn't destroyed anything I could train. I took out my lightsaber and started to practice in the arts of the defense. I used both mentally and physical skills in balance so I didn't use much of one skill.

Carth was trying to get over his revenge state but it wouldn't go away in a minute, All he to do is just try to keep his mind off the event and he would be fine through the day. Meanwhile on Onderon a debate had gotten out of control as assassins were attacking the palace.

"Hurry the queen must die for insulting the chancellor!" Soldiers were in all different directions trying to gain entrance into the palace, The turrets were holding them off but not for long.

"Queen Tailia the soldiers have almost broke in we should do?" An Iridonian was standing by the window waiting for the queens order.

"Bao-Dur I need you to alert a ship any ship to come help us fend off these soldiers, I appointed you my guard for a reason your loyal, trust worthy, and good damn fighter at best."

"Thank you Tailia" Bao-Dur headed for the nearest terminal and trying to find a ship that was closet in range "Found one..it can't be the ebon hawk how could it have survived in the last five years?..oh well never mind that for now"

Sending a distress call before it was too late Bao-dur hoped it got through "Come on before it's too late."

Carth's mind was busy somewhere else as the began to beep rapidly though he didn't notice it before quickly he snapped out of if "What the...a distress call from Nar Shaddaa?" he began to type as quickly as possible to get the message out.

"Greetings crew of ebon hawk, my name is Bao-Dur general of the Nar Shaddaa army, Queen Tailia has requested your help in this time of need we will be forever grateful."

Carth started to set coordinates to Nar Shaddaa trying to locate a landing bay that could lead into the city. "Everyone were heading for Onderon so hold on this might get a little rough."


	3. Chancellor vs Queen pt 1

**Chapter Three**

**Chancellor vs Queen pt 1**

One of the chancellor's general walk towards the terminal seeing the ebon hawk. "Unidentified ship! you are heading towards a restricted area, Turn back now!"

Carth ignored his warning and continued to head towards Onderon enemy ships from all around the planet started to fire upon it. "Damn! if this continues we'll have to land on the nearest moon."

Atton objected when heard this option apparently Dxun wasn't one of the places he wanted to visit again "No! Not Dxun!"

"And whats wrong Atton? It could be a way to survive this ambush."

"One word Mandalorians and it could be worse, What if Mandalore is still alive?"

Reva interrupted. "That can't be possible Mandalore was killed when the exile took over."

_Flash back to the battle of Mandalore. "Hold on men she can't be that tough I know I served with her." he was shooting down sith soldiers left to right, Injured mandalorians were given a choice either serve the exile or perish, Some choose to perish but the ones who weren't of honor joined the sith this was a problem. "Anyone who serves her will not leave without a blaster shot!"_

_Darth Tsunaki glared at Mandalore. "You don't scare me, Your just a former shell of a great leader who helped me to acheive my victory, Tell you what Canderous I'll go easy if you can survive I'll give another chance," She started to walk back to the ship. "Goodbye old friend." With one snap of her finger the remaining soldiers were in a hypnotizing state with no feeling or thought the all rushed towards Canderous. _

"_Now this is a challenge!" He tried to fight most of them gaining victory after victory of the enemy soldiers even his own were attacking him. Breathing heavily he fought till one shot in the back by a blaster bolt the surviving soldiers went back to their base to regroup and left him for dead. _

Back in the present time the ebon hawk was still being under attacked and badly damaged "Well whether you like it or not I'm landing to the nearest moon."

Attn knocked him out of his seat."Onderon thats final!" Then a powerful shot at the engine sent the ship spiraling out of control and crashed in the ruins of the old plaza, Everyone was sent flying somewhere and became unconscious except for Mission and Carth, T3 was damaged but was still functioning properly.

"Well Mission I guess it's up to me and you to sort this out."

Mission gave a nod then heard something outside the ship, Suddenly voices were heard from a far.

A red coated figure walked to the crashed ship looking at it then she took out a scanner looking thing. "This ship doesn't even seem to check into the database should we salvage it?"

A black coat wearing figure walked up beside her " The chancellor already made this ship bad enough, Thats a reason on why I don't vote, politics is not my thing and the chancellor is making everything worse."

"Clyde we'll discussed this later okay?"

"Whatever Elliot, just be careful we don't know whats in that ship who knows.." Clyde said walking away a crashed ship wasn't anything new to him.

Carth looked outside and started to whisper to Mission. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Have a bad feeling about what?" Clyde asked turning around looking at Elliot.

Elliot sighed and scoffed a little. "I didn't say anything mister obvious."

Something was not right he walked towards the ship and entered by using a device that he built himself. "Hello anyone here? We're not going to hurt you, we just want to ask a couple of questions."

Elliot quickly followed him. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Trespassing could get you killed!"

Clyde chuckled a little "I trespassed a lot back on Taris and guess what I'm still here Onderon is a little different except we got some civil war going on, All I care is seeing is the queen kicking some butt for once then have someone else do it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You know one day your mouth is going to get you in so much trouble that I'll be laughing." He just kept quiet.

Then Carth jumped out of hiding and pointed a gun at them. "Now look I don't want any trouble I'm not going to fight some gang members."

"Hey look at this one he's a riot, Okay let me clear one thing up, We're not gang members! we're part of the resistance who try to wait I'm not telling you."

Elliot sighed and looked at the man. "Sorry sir my friend can be of an annoyance sometimes. I'm Elliot and this is.."

"My name is secretive I don't have to say it to some off worlders."

Carth laughed a little "I heard your name it's Clyde, And nice to meet you Elliot I'm Carth."

Elliot just simply said "Likewise."

"Wait a minute Carth, as in Carth Onasi?!"

Carth chuckled a little. "Yeah why?"

"You are a legend! Serving under Revan I mean helping him defeating the dark lord, destroying the star forge" Clyde could go on but Carth stopped him before he reminded him of his feats.

"Okay okay I get it I'm a hero." Carth started to laugh a little.

Elliot also laughed at Clyde "So what brings you here to Onderon?"

"Well our ship Crashed and we got a distress call from the queen sent by Bao-Dur would you mind helping us?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes I'm good at combat Clyde is good at.."

Clyde took out a wrench. " I'm a mechanic myself so I can repair minor or severe damage though it might take me a while depending on what needs to be repaired so I'll stay behind."

Mission walked into the room also. "Hold on you might need me being a scoundrel is what I do best swiping key cards the usual."

"Great we have everything set up, Mission, Elliot and I will be going to the city while Clyde repairs the ship."

"Okay but to get into the city you need the help of a guard fortunately we got an agent working for us tell him Clyde sent you he'll know."

The gang prepares for a difficult time on Onderon but they start by getting some sleep the plan will unfold the next day.

Meanwhile back at the palace the queen is fearing for her life. "Bao-Dur did you send the distress call?"

Bao-Dur looked outside for any sign of them he looked down sighing "Yes your highness, They should have got it by now."

Queen Tailia nodded as she walked over to the palace window seeing her betrayed soldiers trying to get pass the security system. "If Onderon falls then the future is bleak ." she then tilted her head saying quietly under her breath. "Hope."

* * *

Author's Comment: Sorry if the chapter is a little short The whole conflict is like one big event so I'm cutting down the size and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. 


	4. Chancellor vs Queen pt 2

Chapter 3 (cont)

Chancellor vs Queen pt 2

As days passed when the Ebon hawk crashed upon the surface on Onderon, The city is becoming more and more like a battlefield as the queen fears for her life every hour of everyday. Carth, Mission, and Elliot were ready to enter the city to try to stop the chancellor by any means necessary.

While at the palace the forces were growing stronger and growing stronger, The security systems didn't hold off the enemy soldiers for long as they either malfunction or were destroyed by a thermal detonator surely they would get to the throne room soon.

In the eastern part of the city the group who are going into the city slept so they would be ready to enter the city, Clyde was finishing the repairs he had to make sure that not a single bolt is misplaced or missing as it could disrupt the ships performance. "Alright almost done though your ship won't be able to leave without being shot down by the turrets or by the guarding ships."

Mission started to yawn as she stretched. "How long have we been out?" she asked Clyde.

"About a couple days luckily I've been camping out on top of an old sky scraper I tell you it doesn't look good so I'd get everyone up and head out into the city A.S.A.P. and about your friends they still haven't woken up they're not dead so thats a good thing."

Elliot and Carth both yawned and looked around, Elliot stood up and head out of the ship. "Come on we need to get to the palace and fast."

"Just be careful there are lots of soldiers so don't expect this to be an easy battle, take this communicator I'll call you to update the status..Good luck and may the force be with you."

They nodded and headed out at the same time, Suddenly Clyde heard a voice, a voice that hasn't been heard in a while. _"Clyde after all these years your still a kind and a caring person you show no fear but you fear what will __happen to your friend." The voice of Kriea echoed through his mind as he shook his head "The force keeps the spirit alive I can talk to you and the others to offer advice or knowledge remember even the darkest of beings can change." Kreia's voice faded away as Clyde regained his mind back._

Atton started to slip back into consciousness the first thing that he yelled was. "See I told you..Car...Carth?..wait a minute who are you?"

Clyde turned around to see an angered Atton. "My name is Clyde I have repaired your ship though you won't be able to leave."

Atton rolled his eyes. "Great first we get blasted out of space from a politician then we're stuck here, could this day get any worse?" Pacing around the ship he was more annoyed than ever. "Hey wait a minute where they go?"

Clyde shrugged his shoulders a little. "Look before you say anything about things getting worse stop cause that is a possibility, second your friends are heading towards the city with an ally of mines."

Heading through the east entrance to the main square of Onderon the chancellor's forces were ambushing them, Blaster shots and grenades heard far and wide as the group made it's way to the palace, Each soldier did their best to try to keep them at bay, They were no match for Carth and Mission's skills with a blaster while Elliot took them down in a stealth attack.

At the palace the opposing forces got through and headed for the throne room. "Come on the queen must die the chancellor must rule!" one of them screamed.

Bao-Dur checked the cameras of the palace a disappointed sigh came from the queen. "They would surely be here in a minute" she stood up looking at the door "One last thing to do if I die."

Bao had a confused looked on his face he was puzzled at what the queen had said. "What do you mean?"

She grabbed a concealed weapon that appeared to be a lightsaber, Bao-Dur had a surprising look on his face. "You..your a..."

"Jedi you didn't know?"

Bao simply shook his head.

"Well sorry for not telling it's just that if the Tsunaki knew about this she would hunt me down and kill me thats why I had to train to distract the balance of the force."

"So who was your master?"

"My...master?...will be here shortly."

"What do you mean by shortly?"

Tailia sighed looking at the door she didn't know how to tell Bao the truth.

"At ease soldiers!" The soldiers stood at ease by the commanding voice, A strange red cloaked figure walked down the halls, the figure approached the doors of the throne room, one of the soldiers went up by the terminal and entered the code. "Stay here with everyone else this is between me and her no interference." The soldier saluted and stepped back the figure enter the throne room. Talia stood by the window looking at the ruins of the inner city. "Bao can you please leave us?" Bao-Dur nodded and walked into the weapons armory.

The strange red figure paced forward into the room. "Six years Tailia, Six years I've been waiting to take the throne to be the rightful ruler of Onderon." The figure took off the hood of the cloak to reveal a white haired women.

Tailia looked at the white haired women with great disappointment. "Brianna has living without Michal left you blinded? I brought you to Onderon for a reason so we can live a new life to forget about the exile's betrayal against the republic, against the jedi, against Atris, and us, You trained me in the ways of the jedi arts I wish not to fight you."

Brianna sighed. "Tailia I never wanted to fight you either it's just that.." Then a explosion was heard out side "What the hell?!"

One of the soldiers screamed. "We're facing resistance!" Blaster shots and sword fighting could be heard outside of the throne room.

"Come on we need to make sure the queen is still alive!" A young Twilek yelled as blaster shots were still firing.

One of the soldiers stood their ground. "This is for your own good off worlders!" he threw a plasma grenade the explosion was so great that if left the party unconscious then a faded voice could be heard.

"_You idiot! You were supposed to help them not try to kill them! I've sent you as a spy for a reason!, you couldn't recognize Elliot? I understand the others but for the love of space look with your eyes once and a while!" _

The spy took off his helmet the looked down. "Clyde's going to kill me when I get back."

Elliot stood up "Way to go Dustil you did it once again, Tell me are those sith lies still in your head?"

Dustil looked at Elliot with a embarrassed expression. "Elliot I'm sorry and...Dad?...he's still alive after all these years." Elliot then had an confused expression on her face, "Okay Dustil are you confused?"

Dustil shook his head. "I'm not confused I recognize my father any where, after he visited Korriban he persuaded me that the sith was not the path to go, I nodded and left as soon as possible but before I did dad told me 'Bye son I'll miss you' I never thought I see him again but I was wrong." Elliot had a surprised look on her face.

Meanwhile on the rebuilt Ender spire a sith commander approaches the dark lord. "Pardon me my lord we may have a hint to where 'they' are." Tsuanki looked behind her back. "Excellent commander, Do you know which planet?" Commander Keith looked at Tsuanki and simply said "Onderon" She simply smirked and dismissed him.

"It wasn't my fault the thermal detonator had a premature detonation it wasn't supposed to go off yet unless.."

Elliot was puzzled Dustil act crazy but this time she wasn't sure if he had lost it. "Unless what?"

Then a black cloaked figure walked with another grenade in his hand. He shook his head and waved his finger. "You must not be able to survive this encounter there's a bounty on your head and I'm looking to collect."

Elliot growled she recognize that voice anywhere it was someone she never wanted to see again. "What are you doing here!"

"Calm down Elli the exile paid me to work as a double agent, I was going to take down Clyde but whats better then killing his only friend? I can break him with your death and turned the one thing he thought wrong about the sith and use the hate to our advantage."

Elliot smirked "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

The figure clinched his fist and held up the grenade "You have gloated me once and you shall not do so twice, I better end this before.." then a blaster shot came out of nowhere as the bounty hunter fell to his knees and then to the ground. After that Bao-Dur came running out of the weapons armory.

"Bao!" Elliot yelped and hugged him. "Bao you saved us!"

"It was nothing he's the cause of the civil war." He said pointing to the fallen bounty hunter.

Brianna fell to her knees "Please forgive me." Then a voice was in her head. _"Brianna! That bounty hunter that tried to kill me had fallen, I corrupted you so Tailia wouldn't wouldn't expect the truth, I guess I have no choice but to send my soldiers to take care of the problem." _

"Tailia! We need to get out of here! She's coming!" Brianna was holding her head.

Tailia was scared why was her master acting like this usually she was strong in the force yet she fell to her knees. On the ender spire Darth Tsunaki issued ships to take over Onderon "Take over the planet take prisoners, destroy any resistance, but bring me the queen alive." Bao-dur had a disturbing vision he knew the only to survive was to get everyone off Onderon and head far away, "Queen Tailia I have sensed the exile is coming we need to get out of here now!"

Tailia nodded and helped her master off her knees she began to run out of the palace till she saw the group that was supposed to help her "Elliot you and Dustil get these unconscious soldiers out of here I explain later we have no time"

Elliot nodded and picked up Mission while Dustil picked up Carth and head out with them only to see that sith ships were being deployed and soldiers rushed out "Hurry the queen must die!" one of them screamed as they were busting down homes, taking innocents bystanders and questioning them, The ones that were on patrol spotted the group, Blaster shots and grenades explosion were everywhere, The group saw there chance when the sith were reloading and headed for the ebon hawk.

"Clyde!..Clyde start up the ship" Elliot screamed while running with the others, Clyde nodded then walked into the cockpit and started up the ship leaving the atmosphere of Onderon.

Bao-Dur was confused when the ship took off "Wait how could leave when the generator was still operational?"

Tailia looked down sighing "It is because when the exile invaded she destroyed the generator long ago far beyond repair." She continued to look down knowing that Onderon might not survive.

Tsunaki walked into the palace to see the bounty hunter that she hired was only unconscious "Awaken you incompetence oaf." she kicked him lightly as Gandak opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry my mistress I've failed you." he said kneeling in front of her.

"Rise Gandak you haven't completely fail." She walked in the throne room and checked a terminal seeing the where they were going and who was traveling with them. "No need to destroyed this planet it's going to fall soon." she laughed a little then walked back to the ender spire taking off and tracking the ebon hawk.

Clyde was setting coordinates to hyperspace so they can easily escape the ender spire.

The rest of the crew started to slip into consciousness unaware of what had happened. Revan then looked around seeing new passengers aboard "Hey Bastila did we pick up Bao and the other four?"

Bastila shook her head. "No I don't recall unless we took a little detour."

Elliot walked up to them and smiled. "Wow real jedi, it is a honor to be in the presence of some the greatest knights ever."

Jarret seemed a little confused. "Knights? You mean jedi knights right?"

Elliot giggled a little "No as in knights of the old republic right after Malak was defeated but before the exile took over."

Revan and Bastila looked at Elliot concerned thinking of what she said, Then Revan smirked a little "I haven't heard that term in a while so you know of the others?" he asked her

"Yeah the only problem is no one actually knows if they're still alive, The ones who served under you and the ones who served under the exile." she said simply.

Revan sighed "Well then I guess we have to make time to find them, where ever they are." he looked down remembering of his old allies and missing them every day.

Bastila looked at Revan and smiled to reassure him "Don't worry we'll find them."

After that conversation the ebon hawk made it's way through the galaxy on search of a new mission to find the old knights.


	5. Old friends, New Apprentices

**Chapter four**

**Old friends and new apprentices **

**After leaving Onderon the remaining jedi and the republic's new mission was to find the legendary knights of the old republic those who served with Revan and those who served under Tsunaki's influence, **

**The crew was just standing around except Clyde who was doing some maintenance on the ship, **

**Mission approached Revan with some question's about their previous adventures, "Revan what ever happened to the others, You don't need to tell me about Big Z I already know he's back on Kashyyk."**

**Sighing Revan couldn't possibly explain what happened since he hasn't heard from the others in a while, "Mission all I can tell you is that only time will tell us patience is a virtue."**

**Nodding her head then slowly walking away Mission was remembering of those who helped her after the incident of Taris and her Credits hungry bro, She loved Grif it's just that he wasn't the brother she thought she knew.**

**Meanwhile Elliot was talking to Dustil about the 'incident' on Onderon.**

"**I'm lucky Clyde hasn't said anything about it usually when someone disobeys orders he usually flips."**

"**Yeah he usually does for some reason he seems different for some reason like something is bothering him" Shaking her head in agreement she turns and looks at Clyde thinking of something.**

**While working in the engines Clyde hears Kreia's faint voice again. **

_**Then a faint appearance of Kreia appeared to offer her wisdom whether it done good or bad depending on the person."You know that this task will not be as easy as people think Clyde."**_

**Clyde looked at the faint vision "Master Kriea I know you speak the truth and I know this task will be difficult with the growing sith forces and Tsunaki seems to track down us almost everywhere we go."**

"_**There is more than tracking what if I told you that Tsunaki has one of the people who served under her?"**_

**Clyde quickly turned to Kreia. "Really? who!? This could surely work to our advantage!"**

_**Sighing as she started to fade away "Not now I can not give you all the answers." she completely disappeared.**_

**Simply shaking his head and puzzled about what Kreia had spoke of the quickly turned away. Clyde began to wonder _"Who was the person serving under her?"_**

**Shaking his head Atton didn't want to sense that old with especially after she dug deep into his mind just as the exile did. "Why did she turned evil, Didn't she even know?" Sighing and kept piloting Carth walked in.**

"**Credit for your thoughts?" Said Carth laughing a little then turned into a serious face.**

"**Huh?" Atton raised his head again he wasn't paying attention "I..it's nothing Carth" looking down so the tears from his face wouldn't been seen usually he tells himself not to cry but when it came to the exile he couldn't help it.**

**Carth nodded then turned around checking the space for any tractor beams or enemy ships.**

**Thoughts of how Onderon would survive during the crisis was the only thing Tailia could think of that and finishing her training, She sat down on the floorboard of the room that once belonged to Kreia, As she meditating visions appeared in her thoughts trying to shake free from it she couldn't but fall on the ground which was unusual. **

**Walking towards the map Mission was looking to see which planets were close till she saw something that caught her eyes, "Kashyyk! we have to land I need to see Big Z again!"**

**Revan rushed when he heard Mission screamed with joy "Mission why are you?... Yeah we need to land Jolee might be on the planet and if he is like he was ten years ago he might be living in the woods again."**

**Atton laughed at Revan's remarked " Hmm Jolee as in Jolee Bindo the old senile jedi?"**

**Revan nodded ignoring Atton's remarked.**

**Meanwhile back on Onderon the exile was enjoying her new power, "Bring him my apprentice" One of the soldiers brought in a cloak figured, **

"**What do you wish for my master." Bowing as the cloaked figure spoke.**

**Tsunaki had a look on her face, "Rise Canderous I need you to tell me of these planets Revan went to" Having a devilish grin on her face.**

"**Look Tsunaki I helped you defeated the sith lords as Mandalore I remember little of the worlds Revan went to T3 has all the information you seek master."**

**Tsunaki grinned even more then he grin changed into he usual expression, "Great how are we supposed to get that info T3 memory was wiped long ago any other bright ideas?" Raising her voice a little.**

**Canderous smirked back. "Oh well your lost." **

**Back on the Ebon hawk Atton was calculating the landing coordinates to Kashyyk "Alright everyone we should be landing in a minute so hold on." Saying nonchalantly though it couldn't be worst than Onderon.**

**Taking the ship into the landing dock of the old Zerka corporation landing post everyone gather around. "Alright Kashyyk home of the wookies I remember this place very well long story short I helped in a predicament though I couldn't done without my friends." Revan said preaching a little though he quietly dimmed down a little**

"**Finally I get to see Big Z again!" Mission interrupted shouting with joy her and Big Z went way back, "Oh yeah Revan does Zalbar still remember the life debt."**

**Revan then remembered. "Yeah though I think it expired since I've been away for five years."**

**Meanwhile back in a different room I was quietly meditating unaware of the little group meeting though no one seemed to notice except Naina who was walking around the ship randomly. **

"**Hey apprentice I need to speak to you for a minute."**

**Sighing a little I broke out of my meditation "I have a name you know it's Jarret just in case you forgot."**

**Naina just stood there smirking " No I didn't forget." giggling a little**

**Having the usual expression on my face I continued to meditate but was interrupted.**

"**Come on apprentice I have a serious question." she started to get an angered look on her face now so I had no choice but comply.**

**I broke out of meditation. "Very well, what is your question?"**

"**Well I've been having these visions lately about me fighting with someone else who's not a jedi I'm a little confused." The look on her face was clearly an indication that she wasn't joking.**

**There was no possible way I could explain this though I had to try, "Vision's like that mean something that could turned the tide of battle, do not forget Naina that things can change sometimes the vision's you have are not clear, Only time well tell." **

**She smiled and nodded. "Thank you young apprentice..I mean Jarret." She started walking away slowly.**

**Meanwhile back in the main center of the ship an argument broke out, "Come on Atton we need to land!" Mission started to yell very loud that everyone tried to stop them from killing each other.**

"**Look little miss twilek we're on a planet full of furballs that could possibly kill us with one shot!"**

**Mission scoffed "I know the wookies they know us and won't attack plus Zaalbar has a life debt to Revan!" the fight was becoming more and more verbal**

"**Great! Now we're in trouble you know we should have left you on Telos it would've done you some good!"**

**Mission heard enough and she pushed Atton, Revan had to restrained her.**

"**Mission! There is no emotion there is peace."**

**Mission started to break out in some tears "I'm sorry Revan I..I..I didn't mean to snap" she said calming down taking deep breaths.**

"**Don't apologize to me, Apologize to Atton" he said**

**Mission nodded then went to help Atton "I'm sorry for snapping."**

**Atton got up then dust himself off and scoffed "Yeah give me a few days to think this over you could've killed me."**

**Mission just shook her head that Atton was stubborn as ever.**

"**But I will land the ship just so we can see whats going on and also I want to remain alive." He said while walking back to the cockpit there was no way he was going to leave the ship now.**

"**So who's going to leave Revan?" Carth asked .**

**Revan paused for a minute "Well Mission will go since she has a good history with the wookies I shall accompanied her we can take more people."**

**Tailia raised her hand "I wish to accompanied you Revan I need to get out since I left Onderon." she said looking down.**

"**And I shall go with my general just to make sure she's safe." Bao said.**

**Tailia just smiled a little.**

**The Naina walked in. "I want to go I'm tired of staying on the ship and plus it'll give me some new experiences."**

**Revan nodded. "Well if thats everyone who wants to go then we shall depart now."**

**As the group departed Revan stopped then looked at Naina,**

**She turned around and gave Revan and a stare "Look take a picture it'll last longer." saying as she giggled then walked out.**

**Revan walked back to the room his new apprentice was "Jarret? I need to talk to you for a minute."**

**I raised my head out of my meditation then looked at Master Revan. "What is it that you need master?"**

**Revan sighed. "It's about Naina, I think she and the exile could be related?"**

**I laughed a little at what master Revan had said. "Why would you think that?"**

**Shaking his head he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Cause I sensed something in her, Something that felt familiar the weird thing is the exile was the first person I sensed, It's got to be something."**

"**Master Revan do not worry about this now you must complete your mission, We shall discussed this later."**

**Nodding he then walked out of the ship and onto the platform of Kashyyk. **


	6. Change of plans

**Chapter 5**

**Change of plans**

**Mission looked around in amazement, "This place hasn't changed at all and also the Zerka corporation are not here anymore!" she shouted with glee, Though her glee alarmed a wookie soldier that rushed with a loud roar.**

'**Roar, grrr, roaaar' in translation that means "Halt! who dares approaches Kashyyk."**

**Revan quickly spoke to reason with the angered wookie, "Sorry we didn't mean to land without reason. We're here to see Zaalbar"**

'**Roar, Grrr, grrrr!' in translation that meant. "You know chief Zaalbar?"**

**Mission then interrupted. "He knows me Mission, Mission Vao."**

**The wookie let out a huge roar which meant. "Mission we have heard of you and your friends including Revan, I shall take you to him follow me"**

**Mission let out a small yelp as she began to follow the wookie, Revan followed also.**

**Naina looked around then another vision appeared in her mind, The vision was of her and grandfather Vrook teaching her the ways of the force.**

"_**Alright young one you shall learn about a power that hasn't been used since Bastila trained under us, Battle mediation though the exile used it she didn't have complete control of it as Bastila did, Are you ready to learn this power?"**_

_**Naina nodded her head as she started to meditate, Feeling the force surround her.**_

**Naina had a tear to her eye when she thought about it, She then followed behind Revan and Mission quietly whispering to herself. "Why? Why did she kill him?"**

**Following right behind the group Tailia and Bao were talking about the future of Onderon.**

**Looking to the ground she started to say in a concern voice. "Bao? I'm not sure how Onderon will survive without mine and my sister's guidance."**

"**Do not worry about general, It's not destroyed mainly in control of another. Tsunaki wouldn't dare to think of destroying that world has many histories in it." Bao said in his usual expression which was a calm one, The thing about Bao he got mad once and awhile though he still he managed to keep his cool.**

**Tailia simply gave a faint smile.**

**The wookie escorted the group to the palace where the once mighty Chunddar ruled.**

'**Roar grrr, grr, roaaaar!' Translation: "Here you go, Zaalbar knows of your presence and shall be out shortly"**

**Revan and Mission nodded.**

**Then a big wookie approaches and greets the group with a loud roar "Grrr, roaar," In translation 'Hello and welcome to Kashyyk I am Zaalbar...Mission!..Revan! It's been awhile!'**

"**Hello Zaalbar it's good to see you again"**

"**Big Z! I knew you remembered us! How have you been?"**

'**Roar! Roar!, grrr!' Translation "I've been well and the people of Kashyyk are recovering since the Zerka corporation, all is well now"**

**Mission let out another yelp with glee.**

**Then Revan had remembered something "Zaalbar is..is..the life debt still good?"**

**'Roar!, Grrr!, Roaaaar!' Translation "The life debt hasn't expired I'm still grateful for what happened on Taris."**

**Mission looked down when she heard Taris, Even the memory still gave her tears in her eyes.**

**Zaalbar looked down Mission still was upset that Taris was destroyed when something like that happens it haunts you for years. 'Grrr, Roar' Translation "Where are the others Revan?"**

"**Oh we're looking for the others the ones who are not with us..how could have I been so mindful? Zaalbar, this is Tailia, Bao, and Naina. They travel with us."**

**Zaalbar just nodded and walked into the hut, Revan and the others followed only to be greeted by a foulmouthed droid.**

"**Question, Who are these meat bags?! and why do they trespass on wookie land."**

"**Hello Hk long time no see, Your ruthless than ever aren't you?"**

"**Statement: Ah Master Revan I thought you died when the jedi civil war broke out."**

**Revan rolled his eyes one if there was one allied he didn't like Hk would rank first.**

"**Question: Who are these other organic meat bags? Bao? I remember you, though I wish I had a memory wipe since you weren't the best fighter."**

"**Don't get me started Hk I can still deprogrammed and make you a service droid."**

"**Comeback: I don't think so Bao! If attempted to rewire my memory can be dangerous there is also a slight chance that it could set off my self destruct mode."**

**Then Naina burst out. "Maybe that will teach you manners."**

**Hk raised up his gun and blasted Naina in the leg. "Remark: There are your manners you meat bag!"**

**When Naina got blasted in the leg, Jarret felt it also though it felt not as bad. "Ahhhh! My leg it's burning!"**

**Bastila quickly rushed towards Jarret to check the injured leg. "Lets see no wounds nothing, You must've bumped your leg into something."**

"**I was meditating and then it started to hurt, Strange this never happened to me before, What could it be master Bastila?"**

**Bastila raised her head thinking _"Could it be that he has bonded with someone on the ship?"_**

**Jarret's leg stopped burning. "It's gone now Bastila."**

** Bastila nodded then walked back into the other room only to be approached by Carth.**

**"So, whats with the young jedi? You haven't told me this before." Carth asked.**

** "He was just a young padawan back then, prisoner of the mercenaries. Though I don't remember it quite well we found him lying in front of the ruins."**

** Carth simply nodded. **

**Back at the hut Hk was 'malfunctioning' again. **

**Naina then screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground hissing a little.**

**One of the wookies let out a loud roar and restrained Hk.**

"**Demanding: Let me go you stupid fur ball!"**

**At this remarked the wookie then threw Hk against the wall causing him to shutdown temporarily.**

**Revan walked over to Naina, "Don't worry this wound is not fatal." he said waving his arm as he healed the wounded leg.**

**Naina opened her eyes. "How did you do that?"**

"**Years of practice and training."**

**Naina simply nodded.**

**Zaalbar let out a small grr which in translation means. "Revan if you looking for Jolee he's still in the shadow lands.."**

**Revan looked up at Big Z. "Yeah...wait how did you know?"**

**Zaalbar let out a long growl which in translation. " The great prophet has foreseen it."**

**Tailia couldn't help ask. "Great prophet?"**

**'Growl, Roar!' in translation. "We do not know you well to tell you."**

**Tailia just scoffed as she walked around a little and whispered under her breath. _"It was just a simple question they didn't have to snap!" _**

**Bao walked over to Tailia. "Something wrong my general?"**

**Tailia let out a quiet smile then turned red for a minute. "Bao? Can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure" he simply said.**

**Tailia scratched her head as she didn't know how to put this. "Bao? Why do you care so much about me?"**

**Bao then looked to the ground thinking he did something wrong. "I'm sorry general I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."**

"**No it's not that like that." she quickly said.**

**Bao put his hand behind his head, A little confused. "Then how did you mean it?"**

"**Bao..I-I-I sort of li-like-" but before she could finish Bao just took the words of out her mouth.**

"**Don't worry general, I know" He said nodding a little.**

**She then let out a small smile.**

**Then something was channeling through the force as an echoed of a old jedi master appeared. It looked like Kavar**

"_**Revan where is she?"**_

"**Where is who?" Revan asked he had no idea of who Kavar was talking about.**

"_**Wait a minute your telling me she's not with you?"**_

"**Kavar can you just tell me so I can figure out..."**

"_**Paige, She's on Dantoonine and if someone doesn't do anything soon the planet will be overtaken by mercenaries!"**_

**Revan gasped at what he had heard then he quietly thought to himself, **

"_**Dantoonine? Is under attack why has the force forsaken this"**_

**Unaware to Revan that everyone had seen the apparition and knew what it had said.**

**Mission walked up to Revan and laid an hand on his shoulders. "It's okay I understand if we have to leave."**

**Revan let out a sincere smile then nodded. "Alright everyone you heard Kavar we need to get to Dantoonine and find out what's happening, Zaalbar I apologize for leaving so soon but something came up."**

**Zaalbar nodded.**

**Naina then interrupted. "My leg is still hurting can someone carry my please?"**

**Bao walked over to Naina. "Don't worry we'll get you back to the ship and you'll be good as new." then he picked her up.**

**Naina nodded as she hissed a little when Bao picked her up, then she mumbled under her breath. "Stupid Hk droid nearly killed me."**

"**Rest to save your energy." He then walked outside the hut and back to the ship.**

**Everyone except left the hut except for Mission who was saying her goodbyes.**

**Mission then let out a small tear. "Goodbye Big Z."**

**'Roar, Grrr, Roaar,' in translation. "Goodbye Mission come back soon"**

**She nodded and left while crying a little.**

**When everyone got back to the ship I decided to see what was the change of plans.**

"**Master Revan? Why is everyone back so soon?"**

"**Change of plans we need to see if everything is alright on Dantoonine."**

**Bastila then rushed in the room. "Whats wrong with Dantoonine?!" she was panicking.**

"**Bastila calm down, we're just making sure that everything is alright there."**

**She simply sighed.**

**While looking over the Two I spotted Bao carrying Naina who seemed to look unconscious. I quickly rushed over towards the two concerned. "Bao what happened?"**

**Bao just looked at me. "She's going to be alright, Why don't you look after her the wound seemed to made her unconscious." he finished saying as he walked into the med bay lying her down. "You'll be her official guardian." Then he walked out.**

**I nodded as I followed them into the med bay, Then something crossed my mind at what Bao had said. It seemed to be true but was it? I sat down In the nearest chair watching her recover though the weird thing was that she seemed to be communicating with me through thought.**

"_**Jarret? What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I'm watching you just to make sure your safe."**_

"_**You really care do you? From what I learned the jedi wasn't suppose to develop feelings for another."**_

"_**Things change."**_

_**She let out a small giggle as she started to quickly recovering**_

**When she awoken she looked around to see if she missed anything. "Apprentice? I have a question?"**

**I looked at her. "Go ahead"**

"**Well, When I got shot in the leg I heard you scream telepathically, Though thats not the only thing, when I'm around you the force that I sense is similar to mines, Could that mean something?"**

**I started to think deeply about this. "Well master Revan had told me something about this. If his words are correct then we are connected by the force whatever happens to one happens to the other."**

"**What about Death?" she quickly yelled.**

"**Death..is something no one has control unless it is murder, I don't know if this bond is strong enough for that. It will mainly cause an echo but it'll be felt through other force users. Then there is the save, save someone and that echo will not exist it'll be normal."**

**Naina nodded as she looked to the ground, This conversation seemed to upset her a little though she understood.**

**Back in the center of the ship Atton and Mission were at it again.**

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss wookie lover has anyone died yet? Wait nevermind that little jedi girl."**

**Mission was losing her patience with Atton, She was losing so much that she was about to kill him where he stand. "Shut up Atton! Your close to getting blast out of the damn airlock!"**

**Revan quickly intervened. "Mission remember the code!, Remember the code!"**

**Mission feel to her knees again, Usually she didn't act like this but for some reason her anger grew, Falling to her knees she started to whisper under her breath. "Taris"**

**Revan just stood there, He had a pretty good reason why Mission was acting like this, Today was the anniversary when Taris was destroyed.**

**Tailia quickly remembered of what the vision of Kavar had said. "Hey Carth can you get us to Dantoonine?"**

**Carth nodded and typed in coordinates. "Alright everyone hold this could be a little bumpy." The ship then zoomed into hyperspace.**

**Back in the engine room Clyde was doing routine check up on the ships engine when Kreia appeared again.**

"_**There seems to be a little delay with the plan of recruiting the knights, your companions are taking a little detour. This could work to Elliot's, Dustil's and your advantage of finishing training, Seek out to ruins of the old enclave" her words faded with her.**_

**Clyde quickly got up and walked over to Elliot and Dustil simply saying. "It's time we finished our training."**

**Dustil looked at him and simply nodded.**

**Elliot simply let out a small smile.**

"**Alright everyone we're nearing Dantoonine and should be landing in a minute" Carth announced.**

**Everyone seemed to quiet down a little as they awaited a new day, Revan and the others were wondering if Dantoonine still could be save.**


	7. Reconnection and The exchange

**Chapter 6**

**Reconnection and the exchange**

**As the group neared Dantoonine something strange was happening in the force for the ones who gave it up. It started to channel energy around them as if that they were being reconnected just as Kreia said.**

**Clyde, Elliot, and Dustil looked around concerned about this. **

"**What's happening?" Dustil asked**

_**Then two of the old jedi masters who were defeated by the exile appeared. Kavar, and Vash. **_

_**Vash then spoke. "You must realize young knights to be fully connected to the force again you must seek out the rebuilt jedi enclave.'"**_

_**Kavar added "Yes, but you three must go alone you are the only ones who are safe from the sith and this time of training will shield you."**_

**The three nodded as they watched their old masters disappeared. **

**Naina was still in the med lab meditating she felt a presence that seemed awfully familiar. The presence made her worry a little but she shrugged and continued.  
**

**Carth, Bastila, and Revan issued a meeting. Bastila closed her eyes as this once peaceful planet was turned into a battlefield and lies in ruins.**

"**Dantoonine, Once home of the proud jedi order and the enclave know just an echo for the fallen. The force still remains here which is unusual."**

**Tailia then asked. "How is it unusual?"**

"**The jedi have been wiped from this planet though the force echoes through it keeping them alive. "**

**Atton interrupted. "Your forgetting something, Tsunaki taught us the ways of the force, Some were willing to learn others choose not to. The ones who did accept were influenced by her."**

**Revan was a little surprised by this he didn't know that.**

**Bao just stood there, "Excuse me general Revan? Shouldn't we be heading out. Kavar seemed a little worried about this place."**

**Revan nodded almost forgetting about what Kavar had said. "Alright most of us will need to go."**

**Mission was a little confused. "Most of us? What do you mean?"**

**Bastila stood up. "The mercenaries have taken control of most of the planet."**

**Mission nodded and walked out of the ship heading towards the landing dock of where the old estates used to be.**

**Revan walked out quietly while the others followed, Though Naina stayed on the ship the apprentice went to go check on her.**

"**Naina? Is there something wrong?"**

**Naina sighed as she looked up at Jarret crying a little.**

**I looked down not meaning to upset here. "I'm sorry I should be going now."**

**She then shouted. "No! It's about my master."**

**I didn't say anything.**

**She got a hold of herself then got up from the table and walked away then she laughed a little. "Well aren't you coming?"**

**I rolled my eyes then followed right behind her.**

**When we got out and saw the landing bay everyone seemed still.**

**I approached master Revan. "Master? What happened?"**

"**The mercenaries seemed to enjoy their job a little too much. Look to the east of that estate." **

**It seemed to be burning in the inside though no fire was lit, It was kind of suspicious.**

**Then a young female came running for her life till a frag grenade went off and knocked her unconscious.**

**Then some mercenaries walked towards us. "Well, well, well. Look we have here a couple of jedi, a dumb twilek, and Carth.. it's been awhile old friend."**

"**Mave long time no see, As if I wanted to see you again."**

"**Now Carth let's not get over our heads, At least try not to aim."**

"**Let us through now!" Naina screamed.**

**Mave (Mau-ve) laughed as he blasted at her but she deflected with her light saber.**

"**Your the one! There's a bounty on your head and I'm willing to take it dead or alive as if you had a choice."**

**She then held out her hand and pushed him.**

"**Big mistake!" he said then threw a smoke grenade blinding everyone, Then he sneaked behind Naina and used an electrical shock to knock her out and quickly ran to outpost, Signaling the others to follow.**

**After everyone was done coughing I looked around, "She's gone master Revan I need to save her!" I almost ran but Revan quickly grabbed my shoulder.**

"**Your are not ready to face an armada."**

**I couldn't believe it my own master didn't trust me! "Master please she's in danger and I need to rescue her!"  
**

**Then the mysterious girl who was unconscious slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand up. "Alright Mave time to...Wait a minute your not Mave or his lackeys which is a good thing."**

**Revan then looked at the girl somehow she looked familiar. "Do I know you of any chance?"**

"**I am the sharpshooter the successor of Dead 'Eye' Duncan!" she proclaimed.**

**Revan laughed. "Duncan? How could Dead 'Eye' have a successor?"**

"**Lets just say he settled down after Taris, The whole arena wasn't good to him thats why he retired...Wait a minute your the mysterious stranger! The one who hasn't lost a match and defeated Ben Star killer. It is an honor to be in your presence." **

**Revan smiled it was always good to see a fan.**

**I simply laughed at master Revan there was always something new that I learned about him it seemed a little absurd.**

**The sharpshooter then looked around, Her mind seemed to be somewhere else as a faint voice spoke to her.**

_**Then Kavar appeared. "I see your getting a little cocky again."**_

"**Kavar! is..is that really you?"**

_**The vision of Kavar nodded as the girl let out a yelp then a sigh.**_

"_**Paige you need to help Dantoonine in this battle, It is a key element that the mercenaries be stopped"**_

**"But Kavar how do I fight them by myself?"**

"_**I didn't say you need to go alone take some of Revan's allies with you."**_

**She nodded as Kavar fainted away.**

**Bastila started to looked around. "What happened here? I mean after the exile left."**

**She sighed a little. "The exile, everyone thought she would help the colony of Dantoonine and save it from the mercenaries, They were surprised to see once a warrior of light fall to the dark side. After the mercenaries took control there was one more person standing in her way."**

_**Flash back to 3 years ago.**_

**_Tsunaki entered the estate with a triumphed _ look on her face, she didn't care that the whole colony would fall if the queen was killed, revenge was the only thing on her mind.**

_**Then Vrook walked into the room with his light saber in his hand. "You must be stopped Exile, you can't really expect to kill us you shall fail."**_

_**The exile looked at Vrook with a grin on her face, She took out her purple light saber and pointed it at the old master. "Silence! I will not let an old worthless jedi control me especially one who can't keep his mouth shut for a mere minute!"**_

"_**Your lust for power has blinded you."**_

"_**And your incompetence blinds you."**_

"_**Damn you!" Vrook charged at her swinging his light saber trying to stop her even it meant killing her!**_

_**Tsunaki blocked most of his attacks were one hit almost made her lost her arm, She jumped behind and try to catch him unexpectedly but Lamar parried.**_

_**Vrook paused for a minute. "What are you waiting for?"**_

_**Tsunaki opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm studying your technique, To know ones opponent one must think like him."**_

_**Vrook charged at her again but this proved to be his downfall, as the exile jumped out of the way and with slight swift stabbed him through the back. **_

"_**It is over Vrook." She disable her light saber then walked out of the estate.**_

_**With his last breath he looks at her walking away a sudden tear came to his eye he then turned his head to a girl who was running towards him.**_

"_**Master Vrook! Please don't die!" Tears started to come down her face as she watched her master died.**_

_**With his final words he told her. "Don't worry about me, There is no death there is the force. Remember this and keep hidden so she will not find you. Your not ready to face her." Vrook slowly closed his eyes.**_

_**The young girl arose and nodded as she looked around for someone who was still alive. **_

**Back on the Ebon hawk _Atton and the others were having a strange conversation. "What if she succeeds the whole galaxy would fall then."_**

"_**I know my general, She can change at least I hope."**_

"_**The lure of the dark side is one that is hard to control."**_

"_**No one asked you Kreia!"**_

"_**Temper Atton you don't want me to dig deep inside that mind again would you?"**_

_**Atton shook his head no the last time the old witch did that he was about to lose his mind.**_

"_**Very well, We shall see what will happen as she travels to more worlds the choices she makes will have an effect on a whole galaxy."**_

_**Bao was a little confused. "The general will be victorious and the sith will be defeated."**_

"_**You know nothing Bao."**_

**Back in present times. **

**A****t the mercenaries base Naina opened her eyes then looked around scared of where she was at. "Hey! Where am I?"**

**Mave walked up to her. "Silence jedi we don't need you screaming you could attract other jedi."**

"**Let me go or you shall suffer the consequences!"**

"**Your in no position to do anything! And once we get you to Nar Shadaa we will be the richest bounty hunters ever." he walked over to the terminal then shocked her.**

**She let out a high pitched scream which caused most of the mercenaries to lose their hearing for a minute.**

**I started to feel a shock go through my body as I fell to the ground this was most strange the pain was unbearable like when my arm felt like it was burning. **

**Revan knelled beside me. "Jarret! What's wrong?"**

"**It-it's Naina she-sh-shes in danger."**

**Revan stoop up concerned thinking about this. **

**Meanwhile Dustil, Elliot, and Clyde were walking towards the ruins till they were stopped by a camp of exchange lackeys.**

"**Hey where do you think your going? The enclave is off limits to commoners and off worlders!"**

**Clyde just smirked. "Then I guess it's off limits to you since you look like someone from the back planet of Nar Shadaa."**

"**How dare you insult us! Alright boys lets show these trouble makers not to mess with us!"**

**While the group was ready to blast the living space out of them a grenade came flying towards them.**

**Elliot quickly pushed Clyde and Dustil out of the range were the grenade was. Quickly going off it wiped out the group of thugs.**

**Then a mysterious man with a holocorn to his side walked towards the three.**

"**Pardon me I don't mean to be rude but why are you here at the enclave?"**

**Elliot stood up almost recognizing this person. "Michal? It's been years."**

"**Elliot I'm surprised you remember"**

**Elliot let out a small smile as Clyde and Dustil stood up then Clyde shouted.**

"**Michal you didn't forget about us have you?"**

**Michal laughed a little. "Of course I haven't you all haven't changed a bit, Still why are you here at the enclave?"**

**Elliot answered for them. "We're starting to feel a reconnection to the force, our old masters told us to come here."**

**Michal simply nodded. "Then I shall allow you to enter."**

**The group nodded while Elliot bowed in thanks and they headed off towards the rebuilt section of the enclave.**

**Back at the landing bay everyone seemed to be talking amongst them selves.**

**The shock in my leg was gone but the effect was still there then out of nowhere Naina's voiced called to me.**

"_**Jarret! Jarret! You need to come help me these guys are part of the exchange and they're going to collect a bounty please save me!"**_

**Concerned in the tone of her voice I quickly rushed away from the group, Revan called out to me but I didn't hear since I was far away. **

**Revan was about the run after me but Bastila grabbed his shoulders. "Let him go Revan he is not going to learn anything if you keep stopping him."**

**Revan sighed Bastila was right, he needed to let Jarret take care of himself. He hoped that his apprentice would come back alive.**

**Paige interrupted the little party. "Hey we need to get to the estate and stop the mercenaries."**

**Everyone nodded but who was going to go.**

**Bao stepped in. "I will gladly help the people of Dantoonine."**

**Atton also stepped in. "Hey you need a scoundrel."**

**Mission laughed. "Then you better count me in. I can be good at hacking."**

"**No one asked you."**

**Mission simply scoffed. **

**Brianna offered to go. "My echani skills in combat taking down the enemy will be no problem."**

**Paige then smiled. "Alright lets go." she said heading towards the estate the people who volunteered followed right behind her.**

**I was walking around looking for any signs of the camp where Naina was. Though I was lost without a map that still didn't keep me from trying to save her. While walking I was suddenly ambushed by a mandalorian squadron. **

"**No one may pass!" with that said they started to shoot at me though I took my light saber and deflected most of the attacks back at them which punctured through their armor. They began to fall as they looked at me, one even said "Your a worthy opponent."**

**I shrugged then quickly walked away from the battle scene, Looking around for any signs though there seemed to be none. I sighed then meditated hoping it would help a little. A part of the force was close though it was familiar. "I've found her." I quickly got up then rushed towards a cave were a camp was set up though the cave was dark it gave me the chance to be stealthy.**

**At the old ruins Elliot, Dustil, and Clyde looked around seeing... nothing.**

"**No one's here." **

**Dustil then interrupted. "Of course no one's here, The exile killed them"**

_**Then the old Jedi masters appeared. Kavar, Vash, and Dorak.**_

_**Vash then spoke. "You have done well seeking out the rebuilt enclave, Here your reconnection will be stronger and you all will become jedi knights again."**_

"_**Shouldn't they know about the history first Lonna?"**_

"_**Dorak they already know."**_

_**Dorak nodded.**_

_**Kavar told the three what to do. "You must find your old light sabers. They're somewhere in this room. Once you find the weapon you must meditate for awhile stabling the reconnection."**_

**The three nodded as they searched for their respective light saber. Clyde pulled out an orange one which was his since of the markings.**

**Elliot had a light blue with a green hilt crystal.**

**Dustil had a blue double bladed one.**

**_The old masters faded away as _the three started to meditate.**

**The group of rebels head towards the controlled estate each carrying a distinct weapon of their style.**

**Paige had a long sword since hand to hand combat and melee was her thing. **

**Atton and Mission carried blasters while Bao had a a long sword. **

**Brianna carried the echanni sacred weapon.**

**They all approached the estate ready to regain control and leave the mercenaries without a base. **

**Paige counted to three on her fingers. When she got to two she hesitated a little then when she got to three a loud yell came out. "Alright everyone move out!" **

**She kicked the door open the mercenaries were caught off guard as she ran towards them with her sword.**

**Atton, Mission, and Bao rushed in and started to blast any reinforcements.**

"**Now this is what I call excitement!" Atton said off the top of his lungs while laughing like an idiot.**

**Mission and Bao scoffed as they continued firing then Hk droids started to enter. **

**Atton then said** "**Oh boy."  
**

**The three Hk's looked at them. "Threat: Leave now you organic meat bags or face.." One of them got cut in half by Brianna's double blade.**

"**Statement: Shoot the organic.." The other one got cut in half by Paige while Bao shot the third one in the head.**

**Paige then looked around. "Alright everyone follow me." She said as she walked towards the throne room of the old queen.**

**Everyone nodded and followed.**

**As for me I was quietly sneaking in the shadows trying hard not to make any unnecessary noises. One of the exchange thugs walked away from their post to expect the area for any tracking devices or any spies.**

**I overheard two of them having a conversation about a bounty. "So what are we going to do with the money?"**

"**You'll get your share of the profits anyways she'll make a good slave whether she has a saying in it or not."**

**Outraged by this I almost blew my cover but something was telling me different, That violence wasn't the answer and I had to be extra careful.**

**The two guards walked away slowly now there was my chance to rescue her. I walked by the terminal that activated cage my stealth belt was still on but was the transmission was being interfered by it and quickly it would be disable. I worked fast to release so we can get out of here. Though when the shields the lower the alarms went off.**

"**Damn!" I took my light saber ready to fight.**

**Naina slowly opened her eyes as she took a look around oblivious to the fact that these guys were part of the exchange.**

"**Naina, There is no time to explain."**

**She simply nodded then stood up staggering a little like she was drugged. "Huh.. I-I don't think I'-I'll be ab-able to f-fi-fight." she fell to the ground.**

**The thugs rushed back towards their base then took out their blasters. "Hold it right there jedi! Your not going to get away with our bounty!" Just as about they were getting ready to fire a strange being appeared out of nowhere and force pushed them. **

"**You should be getting out of here."**

**I nodded and the mysterious cloaked figure as I picked up Naina and rushed towards the exit of the cave.**

**Just as we were leaving another cloaked figure appeared. "Do you think he even knows Zhar?"**

"**I'm not sure Vandar only time will tell."**

**Vandar simply nodded.**

**I rushed quickly back to the ship carrying Naina in my arms. The drug needed to be counter with an antidote before things could get worse. **

**Naina slowly opened her eyes again looking up at him. "Jarr..I-I can't feel anything."**

"**Don't worry we're close to the ship."**

**She closed her eyes again.**

**My force speed started to wear off though the ship was very close I had to run, my feet were getting tired from using speed though I couldn't stop now. **

**I ran up to Carth who was waiting for the return of the squadron, Master Revan walked up towards me. "You did well my apprentice get her on the ship we need to act fast."**

**I nodded as I walked up the ramp and took Naina to the med bay, Carth followed shortly.**

"**I know how to treat this trust me." Then he used a stimulant that can treat the drug only if used right away, time seemed to be our side.**

**After the stimulant was injected Naina opened her eyes again and looked around. "Wha..what happened?"**

**I try to explain the best I could. "We were ambushed by exchange thugs, they were planning to take you to Nar Shadaa to claim the bounty."**

**She simply nodded.**

**At the estate Paige walked up to a lock door. "Alright who has the key card?"**

**Mission raised her hand and so did Atton, Paige walked over to them and took both. "They're both the same so good job."**

**They both nodded then turned away since of the argument that happened a couple days ago.**

**Paige used the key card to open the door. "If I need backup don't hesitate to break the door down." she then entered**

**Mave turned around and gave a little smirk. "Well Paige it looks like you and your team defeated the mercenaries, No problem the boys at the exchange will hear about this. They'll kill you like they did Mira."**

"**You were jealous since Mira was a better hunter than you."**

"**Silence girl no more talk let's see who the baddest bounty hunter is."**

**Mave took out a thermal detonator and threw it.**

**Paige rolled out the way then before it went off she picked it up and threw it back only causing minimal damage to both of them.**

"**Nice try girl, Your lack in explosives will be your downfall."**

**She then took a blaster then shot at him 'missing' completely.**

"**You missed your aim wasn't good."**

"**Who said I was aiming at you?"**

**Then before he looked up part of the ceiling came crashing down on him.**

**She gave a little smirk then walked out towards the group. "If I know Mave he's not dead, still it's our chance to escape."**

**The group nodded then walked back to the landing dock.**

_**The masters appeared again. **_

"_**You all are fully connected with the force again. Practice using it and you shall become great jedi knights in time."**_

**The three started to feel the force energy flow through them, Then Michal walked in.**

"**I hope I'm not interrupting anything."**

"**No your not." Dustil said. **

"**Good, I have information about the exile that I had to keep safe for years."**

**Elliot then let out a small yelp then closed her mouth if it was about the exile it couldn't be good.**

"**I shall tell you all later now we must go, I sense something the calm before the storm."**

**The harbinger back on Onderon took off and left the atmosphere leaving the planet abandoned. Tsunaki looked into space sighing ruling the galaxy by herself wasn't fun without Atton.**

**Canderous walked towards Tsunaki with a look of bad news. "Pardon me exile, It seems that the Mave and the two idiots of the exchange failed to bring the 'key' to Nar Shadaa"**

**Tsunaki let out a sigh. "I'll deal with Mave later there's something else that needs to be done."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Visa Marrs is currently on Korriban, I want you to find her after all she did say 'My life for yours'"**

**Canderous saluted though he hated being the apprentice still he didn't want to die. He makes his way to the one of the drop ships, then he enters coordinates to Korriban and went light speed towards it.**

**Back at the enclave Michal was finishing the story of the exile. "Thats all I know from experience."**

"**Then what you said is true that means."**

"**Exactly Clyde she can go to any worlds Revan went to."**

"**Then we have to follow her!"**

"**Elliot thats what she wants us to do."**

**Elliot simply nodded while looking down.**

"**Come on we need to get going our training is finished." Clyde said walking away from the jedi enclave everyone nodded and followed right behind including Disciple.**

**Everyone was on the ship except for Atton, Mission, Revan, and Bastila. **

**Mission was starting to get impatient as she was tapping her foot . "Revan can you tell them to hurry?! I want to see Big Z again."**

"**Mission I can't force them, Waiting is it's own reward."**

**Mission rolled her eyes and walked on board the ebon hawk heading towards her room.**

**From a distance the group was coming closer towards the landing bay.**

**Michal then stopped. "I'm sorry but I can't join you."**

**Elliot let out a sad sigh. "Why?"**

"**Disciple!? Haven't I seen you enough 3 years ago?"**

"**Thats why Atton and I never really got along."**

**Mission added. "Hey Atton's a jerk you can travel with us just be sure not to kill him."**

"**Don't encourage him Mission."**

**Michal laughed. "Don't worry I won't kill anyone I'm a historian."**

"**Gee you still kept your job."**

**Disciple ignored Atton and walked onto the ship looking for the med bay which was his room last time. Clyde and the others followed right behind everyone was on the ship except for Revan and Bastila.**

**Bastila froze for a minute then quietly whispered under her breath. "Manan."**

"**What was that Bastila?"**

"**A war broke out on Manan and Juhani is being held captive."**

"**Juhani!? That can't be good after all she's still mad at me about Taris"**

**Bastila didn't say anything.**

**Revan crossed his arms, "Come on Bast we need to get going." When he finished his sentence he walked back into the ship and waited for Bastila.**

**She simply nodded as she followed right behind.**

"**Carth we need to get to Manan right away."**

"**You got it." Carth said as he typed coordinates to Manan, The ship started to leave the atmosphere of Dantoonine and go into hyperspace, War was beginning.**

**A drop ship was approaching the atmosphere of Korriban as it started to land near the ruins of the old sith catacombs. A heavily cloaked figure disembarked and headed towards the old sith academy.**


End file.
